


A Confession To My Friends

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cat!Marco - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I think-, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Rape, Succubus!Armin, witch!armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: The blonde stopped bouncing. But how can he tell Eren he had killed his father? He would never let Armin get close enough to him! The blonde bit his lip and looked down, showing signs of vulnerability. Maybe if he told Eren the truth, with a little bit of twisting and what nots, the brunette could help him in something in exchange. "Eren?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession To My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a spin off of a idea my friend had for a story inspired by The Witch's House except more happy in the end-
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this so please enjoy! <3 ouo

A smile painted the blonde boys face as he slowly approached the rusty wooden door of the rickety house. He had lived in the forest since... years ago. After meeting that shape shifting cat in the back alley of the prostitution building.

  
"Oh! A brunette. Delicious!" Armin slid down the silk robe until a sleeve hung off his shoulder. "My favorite!"

  
The old male strode up to the door, knocking. A beautiful worried expression on his face as he looked around. The blonde skipped gleefully to the door opening it. "Hello, Sir! What brings you here?"

  
The older male cleared his throat. " I'm lost. I was wondering if you know the nearest path out of the forest?"

  
"Oh!" The blonde smiled brightly, opening the door wider a little ways to offer the man entrance. "I do! I have a map just inside! Come in for a bit."

  
"But I-"

  
"-I insist, Sir. You'll be right on your way. I promise."

  
The brunette nodded before entering the house. The blonde cheered, closing the door. Luring old men out was something Armin was good at. Old men liked to feel young by being able to attract younger lovers. Armin on the other hand wasn't any young 'mistake'. He was something of a succubus. He feeds on the souls of old men. And only old men.

But that was purely by choice.

  
The blonde let the silk robe slide down further, exposing the slender frame of his waist and the dip in his back before the plump rise of his ass. He lead the poor man into his dining room. "Tea?"

  
"Oh, no." The brunette looked around, rocking nervously and fiddling with his fingers. "I'm fine."

  
"Are you sure, Sir? A tiny cup wouldn't hurt."

  
"I'm sure. Now about this map-"

  
"-Sir. I insist."

  
The brunette suddenly stood, jostling the table and the items above it. He lifted the chair and put it aside in one movement. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go!"

  
"Sir! I have had enough of you trying to go! Now sit and stay!" Armin hissed, before looking at the chair which in a second was occupied by the old man. The brunette squirmed trying to lift himself from the chair. "Ah, ah, ah! No you don't! I haven't fed in a while and I have to say I'm quite hungry. Now feast your eyes on me, scum."

  
The blonde untied the robe, letting it smooth down his luscious figure until it pooled at his ankles. The brunette closed his eyes tight, looking away before crying out. "Let me go! I need to see my son! He needs to find his way out of here back to his mother! Please! Let me see my son."  


"What is your name, old man?"

  
"Grisha. Grisha Jaeger."

  
"Hmm." Armin smirked before finding purchase upon the man's lap. "I'll tell your son, you said bye."

  
"No!" The brunette writhed, and lifted a little ways just to be brought back down on the chair.

  
"Aw! Shush! You're feeding the hungry! Be happy!" The blonde cupped Grisha's face before capturing his lips. Armin gasped as the delightful taste of sucking the poor man's soul slithered across his taste buds and down his throat.

  
The older male coughed, blood splattering into the blonde's mouth. Armin could've climaxed at the taste of it. It made a tingle run through his body, like each gulp was a wave of pleasure crashing through his body! He sucked harder, face scrunching up.

  
Grisha shook, trying to get the blonde to release him before suddenly ceasing. Limp and still. Armin smiled, pulling back. "Thank you! Maybe in a few years your precious son will be visiting!"

 

* * *

 

 

Armin wondered the house. The house was decorated like a normal, bright, 'anime character' house. It was cozy and in a lovely neighborhood. At least that is it's true form. The creepy magic shit is that whoever is controlling the house has a very exact double in a forest. Unlike the true one that just seems like it's always up for sell, but never sold, the double is lit and bright.

  
Armin kind of hated here since it got pretty lonely. The cat wasn't always up for whatever the blonde wanted to do. The sceneray was all the same. Vegitation swaying in the wind, the random mantra of animals passing by. The blonde wished to see cars and people passing by, going about a normal life. But this was the best he could get. And one he was okay with since he at least was still alive.

 

Right. The house. Well it wasn't old. In fact nothing aged, but the front door which had gotten ugly scratches in it. Reminding him to talk to that shape shifting cat. "Marco? Marco!?"

A brown cat jumped from a book case where he napped and onto the floor in front of Armin before shifting into a taller freckled male. "Polo!"

  
The blonde pouted, puffing his cheeks. "Why does the door only age?! It's embarrassing walking in and out such a old door when the rest of the house is fine!"

  
"Well... That door isn't something you can control. No one who has the power you do has been able to control that door. That's... for something that I can't tell you right now. I'm truly sorry for this!"

The blonde huffed. "It's fine... Well did you notice that the house has more than one bedroom? Why is that? The person before me... Did they have friends here?"

  
"Ah! My mom was the person to convert the previous person into a succubus. I think she was in fact friends with a few people. They were soon fed upon though since, none of them could break the curse cast upon her. In order to continue human life just as healthy, one of the very first things is to have someone strong, someone intelligent, brave, kindhearted and last. One that will love the very true and deep you. Even the you, you've escaped from to become what you are."

  
Armin winced, gaze dropping to his feet. "So... I need friends? Then what will happen after that?"

  
"I don't know. No one has ever gotten that far..." Marco's sentence trailed off.

  
Armin wasn't a very social person. He sucked at engaging people and when he did meet people, he had to suck the life from them so it's been some years, but he was pretty sure sucking people's souls from their bodies wasn't the most desirable trait in a friend.

  
Armin huffed and skipped off to the front door. He could sense a presence around. In the forest. The blonde bounced with delight as a brunette knocked on the door. He had a bronze tone to him. It was sad that the harsh forest had gotten to it, leaving his body covered in scars, a shirt no where in sight. Armin ran to the door, stopping outside the door to primp before opening. "Hello, Sir!"

"Uh. Hey. Um... I'm looking for my father. Have you seen him? He should be old, grey hair. Used to be brunette and wears glasses. Um. Have you seen him?"

  
The blonde nodded, a uncontrollable smile on his face. "Mhm! Come in. I can give you a copy of the map I gave him in order to get back to the city."

  
"Oh, I know my way. Unless... There's a path I don't know of."

  
Armin nodded. Sure. Why not?

  
"Come in." The shorter male stepped to the side, allowing the brunette to enter.

  
Armin's eyes widened and a shudder ran through his body. Back muscles. He had seen countless of old flabby backs so the sight of a young one was so... exhilarating! The shape and the natural example of dominance. The blonde licked his lips, hurrying to step ahead and guide him into the living room sitting him down.

  
"So, what's your age, Sir?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"Your age. What is it?"

  
The brunette grinned, sitting with his legs apart and elbows resting on each. "What? Afraid I'm some sex crazed teen that'll raid your underwear, just for kicks?"

  
The blonde giggled before sitting on the brunette's lap. Too young to devour, but not to young to suck up. Did he say that? Whoops? 

"Well, Sir. You don't have to raid my underwear if I let you in!"

  
The brunette's expression fell as he shook his head. "Sorry..Uh. I didn't come here for fun. I lost my dad two years ago and I've been searching this forest in that time. Building up endurance and things to help me make it. It's been pretty tough so, would you mind handing me that map?"

  
"I'll give it, but... Can I ask your name?"

  
"Why?"

  
"To make sure if something happens, I know your name. What's your name?"

  
"...Eren. Eren Jaeger."

  
The blonde stiffened as all he could think of was the euphoria that invaded his body at the taste of the older Jaeger's blood. Armin's eyes flickered as he bounced on the boys lap. "Armin! I'm Armin! Armin Arlert! I can help you find your dad!"

  
The blonde stopped bouncing. But how can he tell Eren he had killed his father? He would never let Armin get close enough to him! The blonde bit his lip and looked down, showing signs of vulnerability. Maybe if he told Eren the truth, with a little bit of twisting and what nots, the brunette could help him in something in exchange. "Eren?"

"Yes?" The brunette had obviously fell for the damsel in distress look. Eyes soft, trying to show affection and kindness.

  
"If I help you find your dad... Can you free me?"

  
"Free you? From what?"

  
"Well... I've been in this house for years, in the forest. I can't leave! A witch put a curse on me now I'm bound to this forest! In order to be released... I need friends." Armin flopped on the couch area next to the brunette. "But the thing is, I'm now a witch too and... no one wants to be friends with a witch."

  
"Well, it's not your fault some evil bitch put a curse on you. And that or not, I'd be your friend. You're cute and have shown me kindness since we've met."

  
The blonde teared up as the Eren smiled sincerely and embraced the shorter male. Armin shivered and broke. Absolutely broke. Shattered. It had been a while since anyone had even touched him in a genuine way without wanting to contaminate him. Ever since that night, it had been lustful intentions and malicious acts. The embrace of another in years was comforting for once.

  
Eren let the blonde cry in his arms, and let hum vibrate in his chest until Armin's sobbing turned to sniffles and soft breathing. The blonde nearly started sobbing when the other male began to release him. "E-Eren..."

"Sorry! I just... I'm covered in scars and shirtless. I'm sure you don't have spare clothes that I can fit without looking like I put my clothes into the drier 50 times."

  
"But..." Armin's mouth hung open as his voice got trapped in his throat as the brunette stood, making his way to the door. "Don't... Don't go!" The blonde cried, using his powers to push a couch in Eren's way.

  
The brunette turned to Armin. Instead of being yelling, he gave the blonde a smile. "It's going to be okay, I'll return. I promise!"

  
Armin scrunched up his face and tried to use his powers to make the brunette sit once more. He didn't budge. "You can stop now. I'm an honest man. I keep my promises."

  
The blonde couldn't do anything as Eren made his way out the door. Just pout.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin held that pout until the brunette returned that evening, a athletic bag in hand. "See, I told you I would return!"

  
The blonde shrugged, pursing his lips only staying to shut the door. "Hmph!"

  
"Armin! I'm sorry, but I just can't stay around a girl like that."

The blonde's mouth dropped as he scoffed. "It would be a valid reason if a _girl_ was around! Jerk!"

  
"Oh shit, you're a dude-"

  
"Yes, I'm a dude!"

  
"But your face-"

  
"Boys can have beautiful faces too!"

  
"Even your ass though? Like. No fucking way you're a guy. Your ass is fucking ridiculous!"

  
"You looked!?!" Armin blushed covering his rear. He had ridden people and such be he was never casually checked out before. Well not by anyone but creeps.

  
"How could I not?" The brunette looked at the blonde, guilt deep in his expression. "Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you to the city, yeah?"

"... Okay! And you must sleep in my bed with me!"

  
"Can't you sleep on your own though?"

  
"For so long... But you owe me for checking me out!" The blonde grabbed the other males hand and tugged him to his bedroom. Armin for once was excited for sleep. He slipped off any clothing that he had on. Eren did the same except left on those pesky black boxers.

  
The brunette looked the blonde up and down before flopping down on the bed. "Hurry before I take all your cover."

  
Armin giggled, joining Eren. The blonde gasped as the brunette grabbed one of the others legs and pulled it over his own, an arm finding its place around Armin and pulling to let Armin nestle into Eren's side. In one mere second the blonde was asleep.


End file.
